


Trust Fall

by EliasPaige



Series: Seven Ways to Love A Sociopath [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, janlock - Freeform, shernine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasPaige/pseuds/EliasPaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has trust issues, Janine decides to deal with them accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story (even if it is a one-shot) so please give me constructive criticism.

It was during his time as Shezza that he started growing a beard; about three months into it I started to hate it. He was hardly around and when he was he avoided me like the plague. Of course he let me stay at 221B if I chose to do so, he didn’t really care he knew I wouldn’t take off with any of his things so he trusted me in that respect.

However he didn’t trust himself around me, he was adamant about not being in a locked room with me and always found excuses to leave if we were alone together for too long or he got claustrophobic with me or anxious about my touch. Of course at first I understood and I altered my behavior around him, but I have needs damnit and sometimes you just want to hold hands with someone or sit in their lap as they read the paper. It was a Friday if I recall correctly when I finally lost it.

I’d been at a cafe and he was on a case and was coming to meet me, I’d ordered him a coffee and pastry just how he likes them. I was sipping a macchiato as he sauntered up to me, I rose and made to hug him but he easily slithered out of my grip and plopped down into the chair across from me and started devouring the pastry with a scowl. Disheartened I sat down and eyed him closely I wanted to ask about his case but I knew how he didn’t really like to talk about work with me. I waited for him to look at me which he did eventually “You’re upset.”

I frowned at him and stared off into the distance across the street, refusing to answer him. He swallowed the rest of his coffee and stood saying “Well, I must be off, catch you later.” He turned to stomp away before I grabbed his hand and he practically threw himself at the concrete as if I’d shocked him. He scurried to his feet and glared at me before storming off, his coat billowing behind him majestically while I stood there outraged and offended. I devised a plan and corned him later that night.

**POV SHIFT TO SH**  

I opened the door to 221B and as I hung up my coat I listened carefully, every light in the flat was off and I was surrounded in silence aside from the sound of my own breathing. I made my way to my chair not caring to turn on a light to ease my way, I’d memorized the layout of the flat anyway so what would it matter. Dropping into my chair I closed my eyes with a sigh and steepled my fingers and prepared to enter my mind palace when I sensed someone standing in front of me, watching me.   Upon opening my eyes I recognized the tall form of Janine in front of me, her face covered by shadows, hair pulled back, she smelled of lemons, and salt water, and amber, she had recently showered; she was preparing for something. 

Before I could move to speak she presented her palm to me in a silent gesture to take her hand, she patiently waited as I mentally assessed her possible intentions. Curiosity got the better of me and I decided to take her hand, letting her lead me through the flat towards the bathroom. Her hand was warm, alive, she kept a gentle grip on me essentially I was letting her guide me.

 She pushed open the door and had me sit on the closed lid of the toilet. She let my hand go and flicked the lights on, she was facing me with an almost sad look upon her face.  “You don’t let me touch you Sherl.” She drawled quietly, letting the silence fill the spaces for a moment or two I finally replied “I just held your hand.” She was adamant “Because I presented you with the unknown. Not because you wanted to voluntarily be near to me.” She was right, I made no move to get up or argue her statement, which she seemed to be expecting for she turned to face the sink walking slowly over to it.

“At first I thought that maybe you just don’t like being touched but I realized that wasn’t true after the first time I spent the night. Then I thought maybe it was where I was touching you; but your reaction at the café today changed my mind on that one.  It only occurred to me later today… you don’t trust me.” She turned to glance at me, my silence confirming her suspicions. “I want to try something, you don’t have to let me do it if you don’t want to but I’d like you to let me try. I want this to work between us Sherl, but you’ve got to trust me.” I swallowed roughly and nodded silently at her. Janine took a warm washcloth to my face and cradled my jaw in one hand, slowly she leaned down and pressed light kisses to my nose and forehead and once they closed, my eyelids.  She massaged my cheeks and jaw as she did this, it was quite the relaxing sensation. 

Once my beard was sufficiently wet she pulled back and went over to the sink where she filled a palm with shaving cream, she slowly brushed it onto my face, being careful not to drop any on my suit jacket. I took hold of both of her wrists and she stopped her ministrations to look me in the eye, she didn’t look sad anymore. I was so struck by this that I couldn’t think of anything to say so I just brushed my thumbs across her knuckles encouraging her to continue before I let her go.  She smiled warmly and then went back to the sink to rinse her hands before returning with another face cloth and a silver blade which admittedly looked rather nice in her grip. She lowered herself into my lap and I snuck an arm around her.

Very slowly she drug the blade across my flesh, pausing to wipe it every now and then on the towel. She took her time being very precise, her hand never shaking, a look of determination etched across her features.  All of a sudden she stopped and stood away from me dropping the blade and towel in the sink before returning to wipe off my face with another warm towel. She produced a small jar of shaving balm and expertly applied it to my now bare skin. When she was done I once again grasped her wrists looking up into her large brown orbs I kissed each fingertip slowly, sensually down to the pulse points on her wrists where I lingered. When I was satisfied I spoke “Thank you Janine.” She smiled back at me shyly before replying “I trust you too you big clot.” She broke into a big grin and walked out of the bathroom. I observed my reflection in the mirror, admiring her work before returning to the living room.

I found Janine lying on the sofa deeply involved in some petty romance novel; I sat down in my chair and entered my mind palace, making sure to add a new shelf labeled “Trust” to Janine’s room.


End file.
